1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates co-producing two different grades of coke. In certain aspects, the disclosure is directed to co-producing anode grade and fuel grade coke.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are several grades of coke used in industry. The predominant grades are fuel grade and anode grade. Systems and related methods for producing various grades of coke are known in the art. For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,919,793 and 6,332,975, the disclosures of which are incorporated for all purposes, describe processes related to delayed coking and anode grade coke production, respectively. The present disclosure addresses the continuing need for enhanced coke production.